You are Mine, And Only Mine
by BlazeFireSaber
Summary: "Are you not aware of whom you belong to Yuuki? Must I keep reminding you?" Yuuki somehow finds herself visiting her beloved Kaname one night. Oneshot & Lemon.


Well, it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything. A LONG time. This one shot was written for and is dedicated to my baby BlackWaterCrazziii, since she's awesome~

This seems to be a recurring thing, to be writing Fanfiction for ships I don't support or have interest in…. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way. If I did, I'd probably write it the way Crazziii wants it.

Cross Academy seemed intimidating in the evening, with its dark haunting structures towering into the night sky. But for Yuuki, the sight calmed her. It anchored her to reality in light of the recent events that had happened. Finding out that Rido Kuran was still alive and out to kill her, helping Zero with his bloodlust… And Kaname, h_er sweet beloved Kaname_, coming to visit her in the middle of the night and biting her neck.

Turning dear Yuuki into a vampire once more.

Her wild hair had now mysteriously grown out below her shoulders to reach the middle of her back; her eyes taking on a darker shade of red wine, lashes more delicate than ever before. Her skin had taken on a slightly paler shade, and the not so obvious sharp fangs that hid inside her mouth, ready to protrude at any moment when she was ready to quench her thirst. Not just for blood though, as one might think.

This was the new Yuuki Kuran. Revealed to have been born a Pureblood, t_his_ was the _real_ her.

Now back inside the Academy, wondering the silent halls, the shadows seemed to reach out to her. However she did not give them a second thought, for she was dead set on finding the only thing that mattered to her right now. _H__im_.

_"Yuuki…"_

His voice beckoned her, over and over; it guided her to the one place she would find him. Finding herself outside two large doors, the young girl could feel his powerful presence inside. Pushing open the heavy doors with all her might, the moonlight emerging from the window inside temporarily blinded her, and soon she made out a tall dark figure in the room, facing towards the window.

_Him._

His powerful eyes landed on her, stopping the girl in her tracks, and making her limbs go numb. Those very eyes rendered her useless, unable to do anything, making her feel so weak to the point where her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, her eyes never leaving his muscular form. With his broad chest bathed in moonlight, the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed didn't go amiss, and even his alabaster skin looked more heavenly than it ever had before. Yuuki's mouth opened, a single sound coming out, barely even a whisper, but the man heard it all the same. "Kaname…"

His expression never changed, yet a small spark in his eyes showed his recognition. Kaname slowly walked over from the window to Yuuki's petite form, stopping just in front of her and then kneeling down to the floor. A strong hand reached out, caressing her cheek. She could feel him drawing closer to her and, _oh god_, his warm breath near her ear sending shivers down her neck. _"Are you not aware of whom you belong to Yuuki? Must I keep reminding you?'_ She could feel his hand caressing her long hair, twirling it along his fingers. "_Reminding you until you finally become aware of who does?"_ Feeling a slick tongue on her neck, Yuuki only just registered the sensation before Kaname quickly sunk his teeth into her neck. Pain wrecked her for only a slight moment before it was washed away by a wave of pleasure, and all she could feel was Kaname's soft lips against her skin. Blood streamed down her neck, a stark contrast to her white skin, and Yuuki moaned in bliss. She could feel herself being lifted, Kaname's lips still on her neck, and being taken towards the king sized bed in the room. Being set down, she could feel the cold silk sheets below her, and her body immediately moved itself towards Kaname's warm form above her and moved her hands around his neck. Removing his mouth move from her neck, Kaname watched Yuuki for a moment before kissing her full on the lips.

His mouth was everywhere then, kissing every inch of skin that was bare. Hot kisses rained up and down her body, her arms, her legs, her sensitive thighs, _his hands moving slightly higher than ever before. _Yuuki couldn't think straight and simply allowed the warm passion to take her whole, letting her body be consumed by the fire that Kaname had ignited. His hands were everywhere, completely enchanted with her body. She could feel the soft nightgown leave her skin, leaving her cold and exposed to the night air. His warm hands were once again on her skin, kneading her ample breast, and causing her moans to become louder, pleasing Kaname.

_"You. Are. Mine." He growled between kisses. _

He hand dipped in between her thighs, finding her already warm and wet there, and proceeded to enter Yuuki with his fingers, causing her back to arch and a moan to escape her lips. Kaname's long digits curled within her sending her nearly over the edge, moaning his name repeatedly. The girl's legs were parted, toes curled, head thrown back, and her dainty fingers clutched the bed sheets as though holding on for dear life. She could feel herself about to explode, wanting Kaname to go faster and faster, until he slipped his fingers out.

_Yuuki felt empty. She needed to be filled to feel complete. _Hearing the sound of rustling, Yuuki opened her eyes, _not having even realised she'd closed them. _She saw Kaname pull out his member, and her eyes widened at its impressive size. It stood erect, pre-cum dripping off onto the silken bed sheets. Feeling a primal urge within her, Yuuki positioned herself on all fours, ready for Kaname to take her. Seeing Yuuki give herself to him, Kaname let out a small smile before placing his member at her entrance. Whispering one last sentence into her ear before he gave into his desires, _"…And only Mine", H_e plunged into her.

Yuuki moaned, her voice coming out before she even knew she was making a sound. She could feel Kaname's heat inside of her pounding into her hot cavern, the coil inside of her lower half becoming tighter and tighter with every second. Yuuki began to meet Kaname's every thrust, their movements syncing in rhythm with each other and prolonging each sensational feeling. Yuuki could feel herself nearly lose control, knowing that she would reach her climax soon. She didn't want this moment between them to end, but _oh, how t_he pressure was building, and before she knew it, her vision was turning white and she fell limp on the bed, her weak muscles unable to continue her movements. Kaname's thrusts could still be felt inside her, speeding up until she felt his hot seed within her, spreading all over. He too collapsed on the bed on top of her, his breath uneven before regaining its normal pace. Kaname wrapped an arm around Yuuki, pulling her close, before kissing her head with the two Purebloods drifting off into a deep sleep.

So I hoped you guys liked it. I haven't really touched anything to do with Vampire Knight in a while, so I hope I have some of the facts at least somewhat correct. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
